


Jealous

by Light1108



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Jealousy, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light1108/pseuds/Light1108
Summary: Ayumu has spent the last few weeks hanging out with the other clubs members and Yu starts feeling jealous.
Relationships: Takasaki Yuu/Uehara Ayumu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Jealous

“Yuuuu!” Ayumu whined at her best friend who was looking away with a pout on her face, “What’s wrong?” Ayumu asked with a her own pout, getting a little annoyed at the way Yu was acting.

“Hmpt.” Yu huffed in response.

Yu had been acting this way around Ayumu for the last couple of days, at first Ayumu just thought Yu was really busy working on the next group song so she brushed it off and continued to hang out with Shioriko and Setsuna. But today after practise Yu asked Ayumu if she wanted to walk home together, which she unfortunately had to turn down because of plans to go shopping with Shioriko.

While Yu said it was fine and even encouraged them to have fun while they were out but Ayumu felt something was off. She felt like Yu’s usual encouragement and cheerfulness was more forced than usual so once she had gotten home she messaged Yu to check how she was doing. After ten minutes with no response Ayumu grew concerned and decided to go check on Yu herself which led to the current situation.

Ayumu sighed, “I can’t help if you don’t tell me…” Ayumu muttered as she gently poke Yu’s shoulder. Yu tensed up at the prodding before loosening up and letting out a long sigh.

“I’m annoyed…” Yu grumbled as she turned to face Ayumu showing off her full pout.

Ayumu looked surprised, “You’re annoyed at me?”

“No… well yes a little but also no! “Yu continued to stammer some kind of explanation until she gave up and slumped over. “You’ve been going out with Shioriko and Setsuna a lot recently…”. Yu sighed admitting her issue.

“And… I started to miss you… a little…” Yu said shyly, looking away, “But everytime we could hang out you were doing something with them so…” Yu trailed off.

“You… were jealous?” Ayumu asked, feeling surprised at how Yu was feeling. 

“Yes…” Yu murmured as she hung her head.

Ayumu gently placed her hand on Yu’s shoulder, “That’s not like you.”

“I know… That’s why I’m so annoyed…” Yu admits causing Ayumu to tilt her head in confusion. “I… I’m really happy that you’re spending time with the other people in the club and I really don’t want to get in the way… so I shouldn’t feel like this but…”

Yu looked up at Ayumu with a sad expression, “It’s been so long so… I guess I started to… miss you…” Yu confessed feeling her as she felt her face start burning up and turning a shade of red.

Ayumu’s expression turned to one of pure surprise. It wasn’t often Ayumu would see Yu get embarrassed and hearing Yu was actually jealous was almost unheard of. Ayumu managed to stop herself from giggling a little at how strange the situation was.

Giving Yu a sympathetic smile Ayumu wrapped her arms around the girl and pulled her into a hug. “I’m sorry Yu.” Ayumu exclaimed. 

Yu was taken back by Ayumu hug and apology but soon recomposed herself and started to protest, “N-no! It’s fine you don’t need to be sorry for anything..."

Ayumu tightened her hold on Yu, “No, I should have noticed sooner… I know how you feel better than anyone…” Ayumu added.

Yu fell silent until she finally returned Ayumu’s hug, “I’m sorry as well… I should have told you but it felt so selfish…”

Ayumu finally let out a small giggle, “We really are alike aren’t we…”

Yu finally grew a small smile and joined Ayumu with her own small giggle, “I guess we are!”

The two stayed in each other’s embrace for a short time until Ayumu slowly and reluctantly broke off the hug, “Okay! I think I know just how to make it up to you!” Ayumu declared as she got up and started to walk out of Yu’s room.

“W-wait Ayumu! It’s fine now, I promise!” Yu protested.

Ayumu smiled, “Don’t worry it won’t take long and I know you’ll like this.” Ayumu said before immediately leaving Yu alone.

“Man I was stupid…” Yu muttered, “But… I couldn’t ignore the tight feeling in my chest when I saw her go out with them again and again…” Yu continued to think out loud. “I… I just don’t get what this feeling is…”

Yu spent some time pondering, unable to figure out her feelings until she was finally interrupted by her door being opened with Ayumu walking in carrying two mugs.

Yu tilted her head in curiosity as Ayumu returned to the sofa bed. Once Ayumu was over she slowly gave Yu the mug, “Enjoy! Oh but be careful, it’s hot.” Ayumu warned.

“Hot chocolate!” Yu cheered as she looked into the mug. Yu eagerly took a sip from the mug before pulling away, “Ow! It’s so good but so hot!” Yu happily whined.

“I told you to be careful!” Ayumu light heartedly scolded.

“Hmm… but you can’t give me your hot chocolate and not expect me to drink it right away!” Yu declared, “I can even see some chocolate chunks in it…”

“Oh… I was hoping those would be a surprise.” Ayumu murmured in a disappointed tone.

Yu grew a smug smile, “As if I’d miss you spoiling me like that!”

Ayumu sighed, “Well I guess that means I’m forgiven?” Ayumu asked.

“I told you, it was fine I was being dumb anyway but… even if I was upset I can’t stay made when you make this!” Yu declared with a smile before taking another sip from her mug.

“I’m glad. But you better be careful or I might start to abuse your sweet tooth.” Ayumu teased.

“I wouldn’t mind that!” Yu gleefully cheered as she finished her sip from the mug with chocolate covering the edge of her mouth, the sight of which caused Ayumu to break down into a fit of giggles.

The two spent the rest of the evening together drinking hot chocolate and watching idol videos until Ayumu said she had to go home but as she stood at the door to Yu’s room she turned back. “So it’s Sunday tomorrow… do you want to go for a walk?”

“Huh… but didn’t you have plans to go somewhere with shioriko tomorrow?” Yu questioned.

Ayumu shook her head, “No tomorrow I was free, I hadn’t decided what I wanted to do yet.”

“Then I’d love to!” Yu replied.

“Okay then I’ll see you tomorrow.” Ayumu responded as she left and started her walk home. As she walked through the rest of Yu’s apartment Ayumu pulled out her phone and texted Shioriko, informing her that Ayumu was sorry but she wouldn’t be able to go shopping with her tomorrow as something had come up.

**Author's Note:**

> So if you're anime only this might seem like a bit of a role reversal but it's actually part of Yu's character as shown in SIFAS. There have been a few times where Yu is jealous when Ayumu hangs out with other people most notably Shioriko and a seal... not kidding on the second one. So I figured jealously fics can be really cute and fluffy and a lot of them are Ayumu being jealous so I wanted to use the oppertunity to showcase it like this hehehe.
> 
> I'm very happy with how this turned out, it was really fun writing jealous Yu and the fluff at the end was just so enjoyable, YuPomu fluff I will always love writing it just amkes me happy and I hope reading it makes you happy as well!
> 
> Anyway thank you so very much for reading, feel free to share any feedback or comments you have and see you in the next one!


End file.
